


Let's Start A Riot

by Emyly001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF May Parker, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Everett Ross is a complete dick, F/M, Friendship, Hate to Love, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Jötunn Loki, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Hulk, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sick Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is an asshole, Tags May Change, Thaddeus Ross is not a complete dick, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Tony Stark was found in Siberia badly injured and bruised. He was transported into a New York Hospital where was done a procedure.Ross wants answers but everyone is keeping their mouths shut.Charles Xavier wants to help Tony. But why? And what is wrong with Tony.CANCELLED





	1. Pain

This is all he felt. Pain. Horid pain. Captain America was sitting on him beating and smashing into his suit and helmet. It was blaring inside his helmet but he wasn't paying attention to it. Instead he was trying to block Captain's punches.

Cap was beating into him no matter what. His expression was full of anger and rage. He didn't care that he will hurt Tony. He didn't care that he might kill him. He didn't care.

Captain tore Tony's helmet and threw it away. He punched Tony's face a few times before he returned to his chest. He was slamming his fists into it until he rised his shield and Tony rised his hands to protect his face. His blasters still have power but he doesn't fire. He could but he don't want to. The man above him is his family. After everything he had done to him he is.

Captain brough the shield down and it pierced into the arc reactor. Tony made a pained yelp and looked down where the shield conected with the reactor. He looked up at..... Obadiah? Yes. It was him. That smile he was wearing was the same when he pulled out the arc reactor. 

Tony was looking at him with anger and fear even after the vision changed back into Captain America. Captain was breathing heavily and rage was still clear in his face.

He got up and walked over to Bucky. He picked him up and supported him. Both of them wrapped arms around each other for support and they start walking away. Tony rolled on his side. "My father made that shield! You don't deserve it!" Shouted Tony. Captain stopped and dropped the shield and walked away.

Tony watched after them and then he looked at the shield and Bucky's severed arm. His breath was heary. Well, it was actually hard to breathe. The suit was closing in it was tighter. He coudln't breathe.

The walls were closing in and his breath hitched. He was clawing at the suit he was trying to take it off. But he couldn't. Pieces of metal were falling down from his fingers and the sharp metal was cutting his bare fingers.

His eyes wattered and he hiccuped. He was feeling helpless, weak.... Just like the time with Obadiah. How he was howering above him with the arc reactior in his hand glowing into his face.

He heard opening of a heavy doors and he panicked. He crawled into the darkest corner and he was trying to hide his glowing arc reactor with his bloodied hands. Another heavy opening.

Tony pressed his face into the wall in order to hide. He was pressing his hands into the arc reactor and few remaining shards cracked under the pressure. Footsteps could be heard and they reached him quickly. Soldiers stepped in and a person in a red skin.

Tony thought that HYDRA found him and were trying to take him in. "Mr. Stark!" Someone shouted and they slowly approached him. "No! Stay away!" Tony shouted and was trying to get closer to the wall. "It's over, sir. No need to be worryed." Said someone with a familiar voice.

One of the soldiers tryed to reach for him but Tony start waving his arms around furiously. "No! Leave me alone! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" Someone grabbed his wrists and was trying to prevent any movement. "No! Let me go! Let me go!" Tony sobbed and struggled. ,,Sir! It is me! Vision!" He called out but Tony didn't react. Vision tryed the other way. "Sir! It is me, Jarvis!" Tony stopped struggling and focused on Vision.

"Jarvis?" Tony reached for him and touched his cheek. Visuion nodded. "Yes. It is me." Tony moved closer to Vision and collapsed into his arms. "I am here, Mr. Stark. No need to be affraid anymore." Tony sobbed into Vision's chest and he brought him closer.

"Sir, we need to move. We don't know what kind of threaths HYDRA has here." Said one of the soldiers clearly worried. Vision nodded and supported Tony when he stood up and was walking out.

\---------  
Vision layed Tony down in the Quinjet and was carefuly taking off the damaged suit. Tony whimpered here and there but that was understandable. When Vision removed all pices of suit while minding the injuries he froze.

Tony has blood all over his body and is badly bruised. He was looking at Vision with pleading eyes and Vision's expression softened. "We will take you to the hospital so they can have a look at you."

Vision stood up and wanted to walk into the cockpit to tell the pilot to head into the hospital but Tony grabbed his hand. "Please..... please..... don't leave me." Pleaded Tony. Vision felt sorry for him. "I will be right back. I am just going to tell the pilot to take us to the hospital."

Vision walked into the cockpit and the pilot looked at him swiftly. "Take us into the hospital. Mr. Stark needs medical attention." Said Vision. "Understood." Noded pilot and changed the course.

Vision knelt down next to Tony and he immediately went after Vision's hand. "Please.....please....." Tears collected in Tony's eyes. "I am here." "Don't...... don't..... leave me...." Tears slid down freely Tony's cheek. "I am not going anywhere." Vision shuffled closer and wiped away the tears. "I am not leaving you."


	2. Sadness

Vision was leaning against a wall and was waiting for one of the doctors. His head hung low he didn't want to make an eye contact with anyone. He felt guilty. He felt guilty for not finding Mr. Stark sooner.

He heard familiar fast clapping of heels and he looked up only to saw Pepper storming right towards him. "Where is he?" She asked fear and anger clear in her voice. Vision pointed at the door leading into an emergency room. "Oh God." Pepper covered her mouth with her hand. "Who did this to him? Barnes?" Once again anger took over her featuress. Vision shook his head. "I belive it was Mr. Rogers."

Pepper gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Say it again, please." Vision looked at her. "Mr. Rogers." Pepper shook with anger. "Him? Are you sure?" Pepper said it so lowly she nearly whispered. Vision nodded. "Mr. Stark's reactor was shattered by something that was thin and could fit into the arc reactor."

"That son of a bitch!" Shouted Pepper and all attention was turned towards her. Vision looked around and then back at Pepper. "So he thinks he can take whatever he wants not even bothering to give anything in return and when he said ,I got enough shit.' he just dump the guy he's dating and is the only one who can do everything for him?!" Pepper leaned against a wall with a sigh clearly frustrated.

Everyone was just staring at them for a while before they returned to do their job. Vision placed a hand on her shoulder in order to comfort her. "Rhodey will come visit him with Peter Parker and Mrs. Parker." Pepper sighed. "I always had a bad feeling about their relationship from the very beggining but I kept my mouth shut because of Tony. He was happy with Steve and thanks to that I was happy because Tony was happy." Pepper rubbed her forehead. "I should've said something to prevent it."

Vision was looking at her with a soft eyes. "Are you sure that it would do something. If I am aware...." Vision was searching for the right words. "Both Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers were really close even in the first crisis when The Avengers were estabilished." Pepper nodded. "They were close friends. And it escalated into something more."

Both of them turned when the door to an emergency room opened and an elderly doctor walked out. "Miss Potts, Mr. Vision." He greeted them with a slight nod. "Doctor." Pepper and Vision nodded slightly. "How is he?" Asked Pepper and she walked next to Vision. "We cleaned his wounds and washed away the blood. Few stitches were needed on deeper cuts and the bruising is very bad so I want to keep him here to monitor his state for a few days. He has also two broken ribs and crushed brachium bone. And if you would be so nice to bring spare arc reactor to replace the damaged one." Described the doctor. 

Pepper nodded and was fighting the tears that were trying to cut loose. "Is there anything else?" Her voice was shaky and Vision placed a hand on her shoulder. The doctor took off his glasses and tucked them into a pocket. "We needed to restrain him and give him an injection with sedativa to calm him down because he was suffering a panic attack." The doctor spoke in a low tone. "Oh....God....." Pepper was shaking now. The doctor took a file that he was carrying and opened it. "According to these files it wasn't his first panic attack."

Pepper shook violently now. "Can we..... can we see him?" She asked. The doctor nodded. "Yes. But only for a while. He needs to rest." Doctor led them to another room and opened the doors for them. They stepped in and the doctor closed the doors after them.

They were walking slowly towards the bed where Tony was laying. Monitors were beeping around him, different tubes were conected to him and both his wrists and ankles were restrained to the bed. "Hey, Tony." Pepper spoke lowly with a sad smile on her lips. She bent down and kissed his forehead. She was caressing his hairs and the tears finally went loose.

"I hope when you woke up you will have that smile of yours that always made me smile too. You know.... that one you always wear..." Pepper wiped away the tears and kissed his forehead once again before she straightened. "Do you have anything nice to say, Vision?" "I have, Miss Potts." Vision stepped closer and gently squeezed Tony's hand. "Pllease, wake up soon, Mr. Stark. I will miss your company. You always keep me entertained. Also I know that I can always come to you when something is troubling me. I found some movies. I recommend that we watch them together. I am looking forward to it."

Vision stepped back and Pepper looked at him. "He's like father to you. Am I right?" Vision nodded. "He is always here for me. For us. He always care about us.... but he sometimes forgets to care about himself." "I know." Pepper made a small smile.

"You can visit him but only for a while. He needs to rest." They heard the doctor's voice and then he opened the doors for Rhodey, Peter and May. Rhodey wheeled in on a wheelchair and Peter was carrying a chocolate and May flowers.

"Hey guys." Said Rhodey. "Good evening." Greeted both May and Peter and Vision with Pepper gave them a nod. "Hey buddy. How are you doing?" Rhodey wheeled closer and took his hand. "It's weird. To think not long ago it was me who was laying here and you were the one who was holding my hand." Rhodey chuckled. "Now look at that."

Peter and May layed the chocolate and flowers on the table next to Tony. "I hope you'll get well soon. I have so much to tell you." Peter wiped at his eyes and May wraped her arms around his shoulders. "Get well soon, Mr. Stark." May smiled softly at him.

"Sorry, to interrupt." They turned around and saw a nurse stading in the doorway. "But you must leave. He needs to rest and we need to run a few tests." Everyone nodded and they shuffled out and Vision was pushing Rhodey.

Peter looked back over his shoulder to see two nurses and two doctors walking into Tony's room. But one of the doctors was oddly familiar. Black hairs with some grey tints.

They walked out of the hospital and they halted in their steps when Pepper halted. When they looked what made her stop they were very confused. At least the ones who didn't know him. Near his car with two bodyguards was standing very angry Everett Ross. "I demand answers."


	3. Fear

,,I demand answers." Ross said angirly. Pepper crossed her arms. ,,Do I look like I have time for that?" Ross gritted his teeth. ,,You are in no position to say to me how do you feel." Ross stepped closer to her. ,,And I'm in no mood to play your games." Said Pepper. 

Another car pulled over and Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross stepped out with two bodyguards. ,,Good evening, Miss Potts. Vision. Mr. Rhodes." He nodded towards them and they nodded back. ,,Ah. You must be the new one. Peter." Thaddeus moved closer and they shook hands. Pepper looked at his hands and noticed a rather larger chocolate. ,,For who is this? For one of the nurses?" She raised an eyebrow. Thaddeus laughed softly and shook his head. ,,No. It's for Anthony Stark."

Thaddeus start walking towards the glass door leading into the hospital. ,,And one more thing, Miss Potts." He turned at her with a smile and she turned at him with a questioning look. ,,Can I meet with you tonight? I want to discus something with you. It is very important." Pepper pondered for a minute but she eventually nodded. ,,Alright. At the Stark Tower then." And he walked in.

Everyone looked at each other. ,,What did he meant by ,the new one'?" Asked May. ,,Uhhh..." Peter stuttered. ,,A new friend of Mr. Stark, Mrs. Parker." Said Vision and May nodded. Vision winked at Peper who in return got a huge smile. ,,Miss Potts-" Ross got interupted by Pepper. ,,I don't have nerves on your bad speeches." She walked towards her car with Vision and May, Parker and Rhodes walked in Rhodey's case wheeled towards another car. They got in and pulled away.

\-----------  
,,Good evening, Mr. Richards." Ross greeted. ,,Good evening, Mr. Ross." Reed greeted. ,,How is Anthony doing?" Thaddeus put the chocolate next to the smaller chocolate on the table next to Tony.

,,Stabilized. On the physical part. However..... I am afraid that his mental part isn't that good." Said Reed. ,,What do you mean?" Thaddeus walked closer to Tony's bed. ,,He has PTSD, anxiety and many more." Said Reed with a sigh. Thaddeus looked at sleeping Tony. ,,Anthony.... I swear you are a danger magnet." He chuckled slightly.

Tony made a whimper and both Thaddeus and Reed tensed up. ,,Anthony?" Said Thaddeus softly. Another whimper. ,,Mr. Stark?" Reed stepped closer. Tony was shaking.

\------------  
Tony was sitting on a couch in his living room. He coudln't move. His body refused to listen to him. He was looking around only with his eyes.

Suddenly he felt that someone was pulling his arc reactor out of his body. The glow revealed three faces. Obadiah Stane, Howard Stark and..... Steve Rogers. ,,I guess you won't need that anymore." Said Obadiah. All three of them wore the same smile. 

,,You were right, Howard. I could beat him up easily. Heck. I even did it." Said Steve. ,,You were always my favorite." Said Howard to Steve. ,,Do we need him for something?" Asked Steve. ,,I think not." Obadiah shook his head. ,,Get rid of this useless junk." Said Howard. Steve rised his shield and tears rolled down Tony's cheeks. ,,Please..... please no....."

,,Awwww. Poor baby. Don't worry. I make it quick." Said Steve. ,,No! Please! I won't be useless! Please! Don't kill me! I don't wanna die!" Tony was sobbing violently but they just cocked their heads. ,,I'll make it quick." Said Steve and brought his shield down on Tony.

\----------  
Tony woke up with a sharp gasp and sob. ,,Mr. Stark!" Reed was holding his shoulders. Tony sobbed a little. ,,Where am I?" ,,In a New York Hospital. You were brought in here yestarday." Said Reed. Tony whimpered. ,,My name is Reed Richards. I will be looking after you for a few days." Reed smiled a little.

Tony whimpered again. ,,They are going to kill me." Reed shook his head. ,,No. No one is going to kill you. You are safe here." Reed looked at Thaddeus. ,,You have a visitor." Tony looked to his side and Reed straightened. ,,Hey there, Big guy." Thaddeus stepped closer to Tony. ,,Hello, Athony. How do you feel?" Tony sniffled. ,,Like a vibranium shield was smashed into my arc reactor." 

,,We coudln't wake you up. You had a nightmare." Said Thaddeus softly. Tony whimpered again when he rememberd his dream. Thaddeus placed a hand on his shoulder. ,,You are safe now. No need to worry about anything." Tony nodded slightly but another tears went loose. 

,,Anthony....I need you to identify a certain person. Do you think you can do that for me?" Asked Thaddeus. Tony nodded and Thaddeus pulled out a picture. ,,Do you know him?" He showed the picture to Tony and he nodded. ,,Yes. We know each other. When he call I back him up, when I call he back me up. You might say we are friends." Thaddeus tucked the picture back into his pocket. ,,Get well soon."

\-----That night------  
,,We have a visitor." Friday's electronic voice sounded. ,,Let him in, Friday." Said Pepper. After a few minutes later an elevator sound echoed trough the silent living room and Thaddeus walked in. ,,Let's get this done. What do you want to discuss with me?" Pepper was sitting on a couch and starring out the window.

,,I want to build a new team." Pepper looked at him. ,,What team?" ,,Team of anti-heroes. My resources informed me that Captain America is leading a new group of Secret Avengers. I am afraid that if people will find out the Goverment will be informed and Everett Ross will take lead and won't hesitate to kill Captain America and his team." Said Thaddeus.

,,And what do you want from me?" Asked Pepper. Thaddeus pulled out a picture and handed it to Pepper and she took it. ,,I belive you have contact on him." Pepper nodded. ,,Yes. Yes, I have. And what about the rest?" Pepper looked at him. ,,Oh, don't worry. I'll find the rest on my own. I know where they are. Only this one is always in hiding and the only trace he leave behind are murders and blood." Assured her Thaddeus.

,,And one more thing." Pepper stood up. ,,How will be your team called?" Thaddeus smiled at her. 

,,Thunderbolts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the Doom/Tony fans here is a video that I made!
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TJ8m479n1l8


	4. Lies

T'Challa let Bucky out of cryo when they got rid of the HYDRA codding. He was still unsure of his own mind but Steve asured him that it'll be alright. T'Challa also put a new mechanic arm on Bucky.

Steve and Bucky walked down the corridor towards a conference room where everyone was waiting for them. ,,I can't wait to introduce you to others." Said Steve happily but Bucky wasn't happy.

Steve must've notice that because he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. ,,You okay, Buck?" Bucky shook his head. ,,Guilt is eating me alive." ,,How so?" Steve opened the door for him. ,,Because he thought that his parents died in accident... but thanks to that video-" ,,What video?" Bucky got interrupted by Wanda.

Bucky was switching his gaze between Steve and Wanda. ,,You didn't tell them?" Something changed in Bucky's voice and expression. ,,Didn't tell us what?" Sam was looking at Bucky and Steve.

,,Why the fuck you didn't tell them!" Shouted Bucky and everyone jolted. ,,You were innocent, Bucky." Said Steve. ,,No I wasn't! He watched as I choked his mother to death and shot his father into the head!" Everyone was looking at them with shocked expression. 

,,You told me that you don't like when your teammates don't tell you things and yet....." Bucky took a deep breath. ,,YOU HAVE SECRETS OF YOUR OWN!" He yelled and everyone jolted again. Bucky was breathing heavily and everyone was starring at him. ,,Buck... you need to calm down..... I can explain everything." Steve said softly.

,,Alright. So why didn't you tell him about his parents? Why didn't you tell them about the video?" Bucky shook with anger. ,,I.....I....." Steve looked directly into Bucky's eyes.

Bucky clenched his fists and stormed out of the room and pushed T'Challa away. ,,Outta my way." He said angirly and walked directly into his room.

T'Challa walked in and looked at Steve. He seemed lost. ,,What happened?" He asked. ,,Something about a video. Either way Stark deserved that." Said Wanda and returned to reading a magazine. T'Challa looked at Sam who had a ,I have a bad feeling about this' face.

\-----Bucky's room-----  
Bucky was sitting on his bed with his knees close to his chest and with his arms wrapped around them. ,,Stark is the victim. We are the one who attacked him." Whispered Bucky to himself. ,,Finally you realised that." A female voice whispered into his ear and he quickly turned around to see who it was.

There was no one in that room but the window was open. He rushed to the window and looked out. There was no one. He closed it and start slowly going back.

Something rustled under his foot and he looked down. It was a letter. He picked it up and opened it. ,,Tell them that their souls will end up in Hell." He read it aloud. The writing looked like burned. He gulped. ,,Why I got a feeling that we fucked it up?"

\-----Stark Tower------  
Pepper was looking at the phone in her hand. She was unsure. Could she trust Ross? Should she call him? Was she doing a good thing? She didn't know.

She sighed. ,,Yes. I am doing a good thing. For Tony's sake." She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear. ,,Hello. It's me, Pepper." The other person was talking and Pepper bit her bottom lip. ,,Tony isn't here." She grew nervous. ,,He's...... he's......" She stuttered. ,,He's in Hospital." Pepper looked at her phone because she heard a loud *CRASH*. She hanged up and sighed.

\-----Somewhere-------  
A tall and muscular man throwed his phone into the wall and it got destroyed. He punched a near by wall and he let out an angry cry. He leaned against a wall and start rubbing his forehead.

,,That's the fourth one you destroyed." Said a female voice. He looked up and saw her in the doorway. ,,Leave this for yourself." He spat angirly. She walked in and let in a man. ,,Good evening, Frank Castle. My name is Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross." Frank looked at him. ,,What do you want?" ,,I want to build a team. With you as a member of course." Said Thaddeus. ,,I don't want to be part of your stupid team." Frank crossed his arms.

Thaddeus chuckled. ,,I knew you would say that." Thaddeus took few steps forward. ,,What if I told you, that I know the man that got your friend into hospital." Frank pushed himself off the wall and walked to Ross. ,,You know that bastard?" Frank said furyously. Ross nodded. ,,Yes. Join me and we will help you to find him." ,,I'm in." Said Frank.

,,Now. With that done. Let me introduce you your new teammates." Frank stepped aside and the woman stepped towards the door and another four males walked into the view. ,,You got to be fucking kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who read the tags alredy know who it is. :p


	5. The King and The Empress

,,Are you Doctor Reed Richards?" Reed turned around and saw an eldelry bald man on a wheelchair. He was having a gentle smile and was looking at him with gentle brown eyes.

,,Yes. Yes it is me." Confirmed Reed. ,,My name is Charles Xavier. I am here to help Anthony Stark." Charles wheeled closer. ,,May I see him?" ,,Currently not. He has a visitor and he required to be left alone with him." Said Reed and was afraid that Charles would be dissapointed but boy, he was wrong. ,,That is fine. I will wait."

\----------  
,,You doing fine?" Frank asked the fourth time during the last fifteen minutes. ,,Yeah. I'm doing great." Lied Tony. He always lies about his health. He was lieing since he was ten.

Frank sighed. ,,We knew each other for a while. So why don't you tell me who did this to you?" Tony shook his head. ,,It doesn't matter. What happened happen. I'm safe now. I'm fine now."

Frank sighed again. ,,You know..... every time we see each other. I thought your talking was annoying. I take that back." Tony rised an eyebrow. ,,Why?" ,,Deadpool is worse. He was talking the whole way here. I might even enjoy your talking." Frank cringed when he said Deadpool's name.

Tony laughed a little but regreted that when he clutched his painfull chest. ,,Ow." ,,You okay?" Frank got closer to Tony. ,,Yeah. I'm good." Tony let out a painful huff and Frank crossed his arms. ,,You are not good." Tony looked at him. ,,Maybe I'm not. But still. It could be worse." A beeping sound sounded and Frank pulled out a device from his pocket and turned it off.

He looked at Tony. ,,I have to go. Be careful." He patted Tony on the shoulder. ,,Tell the Big guy I say hello to him." Said Tony when Frank was leaving. ,,Who the hell is ,The Big guy'?" Frank whispered to himself.

Frank looked at the eldelry bald man on a wheelchair who wheeled into Tony's room. He frowned. ,,Something is really weird about this man."

\-----Latveria------  
A buttler hurried into the throne room. The guards oppened huge double door for him and he didn't slowed down.

He knelt down in front of an armored man with a green cape who was sitting on a throne. ,,My king. We recieved a message from Charles Xavier. He is on his new position."

The man rose from his throne. ,,Excellent." He walked down the stairs that led from his throne. ,,Prepare my plane. I need to visit.... my future fiancé."

\-----Transylvania-----  
A woman formed out of blue particles on a balcony. Her hairs were long and black and her dress was white with neon blue lining and white high heels. She has a neon blue eyes and a neon blue stripes on her cheeks. ,,Mistress. Charles Xavier informed us that he managed to get to Anthony Stark."

Another woman on the balcony turned away from the viewing landscape and looked over her shoulder at her AI. Her hairs were long and black. She was wearing an ,elven' crown. Her brown eyes were gentle and soft and so was her smile. She was wearing a long white dress with silver ornaments.

,,That is good. Pack up everything we need. We are going to New York." She said and turned back. ,,Consider it done, my Empress." She then dissapiered into blue particles again. ,,Tony....."

\------New York------  
,,Good evening, Mr. Stark." Charles greeted him. ,,Good evening, Mr. Xavier." Tony greeted him back. Tony knew him by his reputation but he felt relaxed and at ease in his presence.

Charles still has his smile. ,,I see you know me. I came here to make you an offer." Tony rised an eyebrow. ,,What offer?" ,,When they release you, I would like to meet up with you. Nothing serious. Just a few sesions." Said Charles. ,,Wait..... There's nothing wrong with me. I don't need that." Tony made a gesture with his hand.

,,Anthony....." His smile dissapiered and his voice is still soft but it has a serious tone in it as he wheels closer. ,,I am a telephat. I have been a principal on Xavier's school for a really long time now. And I can sense when a mind is troubled..... or even scared." ,,Well, my mind is really troubled lately." Tony tries to sound like it's not a big deal. Charles shook his head. ,,You are scared, Anthony. You are scared of a man that hurt you."

Tony shook a little. Charles was seriously good at this. ,,Just a few sesions. This is all I ask for." Charles smiled again. Tony pondered for a while but eventually he nodded. ,,Good. See you soon."

Charles wheeled away and Tony sighed. ,,Yeah..... see you soon." He placed his hand over replaced arc reactor and a strange feeling overwhelmed him. The arc reactor shattered under his hand and he gasped when he took his hand away only to reveal that his arc reactor was whole.

\----------  
Doctor Cho walked into her lab and set her equipment on the table. She ducked a little and opened a drawer and took out a file.

When she straightened she came face-to-face with a woman. ,,Hello." That woman said with a smile. Cho wanted to scream but that woman covered her mouth. ,,Scream and something bad happen to you." Cho start shaking because she still remebered what happened with Ultron.

The woman smiled again. ,,Relax. I'm not going to kill you Birdseye. I'm here to make a friend." She let go and Cho breathed out. ,,A friend?" ,,Yes. My name is Camila Tepes Dracul. I came from Transylvania." Cho was just starring at her. ,,I want to make a deal." Camila walked around the table to Cho.

,,Do you seriously think that I would make a deal with you?" Cho spat. Camila frowned and pulled out her phone. ,,Athena, load the picture." ,,Loading...." Athen echoed and a holographic picture sprung from the phone. Cho gasped and Camila chuckled. ,,You see... no one knows about that you helped Ultron. Willingly or not you still helped him."

Camila took the picture and separated it from her phone. ,,What would happen if I leaked the pictures." She start walking around Cho. ,,You woudln't do that." Cho's voice shook. ,,Oh, but I might." Camila laughed a little. ,,What would poeple think? They would call you a traitor." 

,,What do you need ,friend'?" Cho looked at Camila. ,,I want you to make a serum for Anthony Stark. He is in serious medical condicion and his arc reactor is not making it easier for him to heal." Camila made a gesture towards her heart. ,,You know what I mean."

Cho nodded. ,,How do I contact you?" Camila smiled and pluged a chip into Cho's computer. ,,Once she is in." Camila looked at Cho again with a victory smile. ,,She is unable to get out. She will be informing me about your proceeding. And remember." Camila playfuly pinched Cho's cheek. ,,She is watching, amice."

Camila's whole body changed into red color and then into red liquid that splattered on the floor. Cho watched as the liquid slowly sucked itself into the floor. Cho looked at one of the cameras and start immediately working.

\-----Airport-----  
A tall man with light brown hairs and in a suit stepped out of his personal plane. He adjusted his green tie and start walking towards the main building.

He walked in and when he spotted a reception he walked towards it. ,,Excuse me, miss." He said and the woman looked at him and smiled. ,,I have a taxi waiting for me here." He said with a voice that would seduce everyone. She took a paper. ,,On what name, sir?" The man smiled.

,,Victor Von Doom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: English isn't my first language and also I'm from other country.
> 
> Question: Why did I make Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross good?
> 
> Answer: I made him good because of the plot. I switched Everett's and Thaddeus' personalities because it would be weird for me when the Thunderbolts would be friends with Tony and one member would bicker with him.
> 
> You know what I mean. Right?


	6. The New Winter Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf. This chapter. Wasn't planned. At all.

\----11:00PM-----

Tony was sleeping on his side. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep his brow was furowed and he made a whimper here and there. 

Something glimpsed in the shadows and knocked out the guards. The cameras were dissabled and the alarm was off. They also dissabled the monitors.

They slowly opened the door from Tony's room and they silently walked in. The crept upon him and they examined him. ,,Is it him?" Whispered one of the stranger. ,,Yes. It is him. Anthony Stark." Another stranger hissed at him. ,,Take him alredy." Said a third stranger. They pressed a white napkin with a chemical to his mouth and Tony woke up and start struggling

,,Hold him down! Hold him down!" One of the stranger ordered and they held his wrists down. After few more seconds Tony passed out and they took off the napkin. ,,Quickly! Take him! We don't have enough time!" They unhooked him and uncovered him. 

One of the strangers took him bridal style and they got out. Their guns were ready and when they spotted the van they speed up. ,,Mission accomplished."

\-----Next day------  
,,Pepper! Pepper! Wake up!" Peter ran into Pepper's room and start shaking with her. ,,What is it, Peter?" Pepper made a sleepy sound and rolled on her back. Peter was staying at the Stark tower lately because he was ,helping' with projects.

,,Turn on the news!" He shouted but he snatched the remote control and turned on the TV. A reporter was standing in front of the Hospital. The same Hospital Tony was in and police cars were parked in front of it with policemans trying to prevent some paparazzi from going in.

,,The police was called after one of the nurses an empty room where Tony Stark should have been when she supposedly brought him breakfast." Said the roperter. ,,Oh my God." Pepper was sitting now. A sudden anger boiled inside of her and she snatched her phone and dialed a number.

\-----------  
Bucky was watching the new and he felt..... weird. Really weird. He nearly killed Stark, thanks to that he was transferred into Hospital and now they kidnapped him? ,,What the Hell?" Bucky cursed to himself.

,,Good morning." Scott walked in. When Bucky didn't answer he looked at the TV. The article was ,Tony Stark went missing from New York Hospital'. ,,Oh, my. Does anyone know what happened?" Asked Scott. Bucky shook his head. ,,No. Nobody knows when in occured either." 

After few minutes the rest came in. ,,Well, look at that." Wanda crossed her arms on her chest. Bucky looked at her. ,,It looks like another rat went missing." ,,Rat?" Bucky clenched his fists under the table. ,,Yeah. He's a scum. No wonder he got probably kidnapped. Everyone hates him." Bucky grit his teeth. 

,,Oh. I can imagine all the tings they could do to him." Wanda chuckled and that was the last drop for Bucky. He stood up, grabbed Wanda by the throat with his metal arm and slamed her into the wall. ,,What the Hell, Buck?!" Shouted Steve. She gasped and grabbed his arm. ,,If you say one bad thing about him... and I'm going to snap your fucking neck." Bucky hissed and Wanda used her powers to throw him back.

He quickly got on his feet and saw Steve checking out Wanda who was playing an innocent and hurt child. ,,You okay, Wanda?" Asked Steve. ,,Yeah." Wanda made a fake hiccup and Bucky walked out of the room. No one tryed to stop him.

As he was walking down the corridor into his room a spmething cold touched his neck. He looked around but saw no one. The he heard a sound like someone is choking someone. And then cracking of bones.

He looked into another corridor where the sounds were loudest. A woman crawled from another corridor and she was making those sounds. Wait. That clothes looked familiar. ,,Maria?" She stopped and she looked at him with a crack of her neck.

They were just staring at each other for a while before she start quickly crawling towards him. Bucky yelped and start running towards his room. He could hear her behind him and he quickly got into his room and slamed the door behind himself. He looked at the wall and read what was written on it. ,,My son is in danger."

\----------  
Camila throwed a remote control at the holographic screen and it shook. ,,Please. Calm down my Empress." Athena formed behind the screen. ,,Cum dracu ar trebui sa se calmeze?!" Shouted Camila and she flopped on the couch. ,,My childhood friend got kidnapped.... and I did nothing about it."

Athena moved closer and placed her hand on Camila's shoulder. ,,You coudln't do nothing about it. They woudln't let you in or stay trough the night." Camila looked at her. ,,Guess you're right." And then Camila smiled a little. ,,Call Sharon."

\--------  
Victor turned off the TV. He took a sip of his whiskey and pulled out his phone. ,,Do you have anything on that case?" Victor stood up and walked to his lugage. ,,Yes. Yes, ofcourse. Thank you." He hanged up and opened his lugage and took his helmet. ,,Dear Anthony. What did you get yourself into?"

\-------  
,,I recieved a phone call from Miss Potts. Tony was kidnapped." Ross set down his weapons. ,,By who?" Asked Agent Venom. ,,No one knows." Ross looked at him. The Punisher loaded his gun. ,,Let's kill these fuckers. Whoever it was he will die." ,,Impatient aren't we?" Elektra walked next to Ross. ,,Heh heh. You know Lektra that Frankie is always impatient when it comes to killing." Deadpool wrapped his arm around Punisher.

,,Touch me one more time and I make sure you eat a bullet." Punisher looked at Deadpool angirly. ,,Aww." Deadpool pouted. ,,Stop it you love birds. We have a work to do." Said Ross and Elektra smirked and Agent Venom chuckled. Deadpool giggled and catched up with the rest and Punisher growled.

\---------  
They injected Tony with some sort of drug or a chemical. Everything was blurry and his head was spinning. They put him into a chair and bounded him. 

Someone wad talking but he could catch only few of the words. ,,Anything..... The Asset...... Winter..... Don't know..... Training...... Handlers..... Brainwash....." Then his back arched and they forced his mouth open and they put something inside. 

Then there was silence. No one moved. Tony thought that they would let him go. But boy, he was wrong. He heard cracking of electricity and something closed around his head. He screamed. Even around the thing in his mouth. He screamed. At the top of his lungs. He was digging his nails into the chair.

,,He's our new Asset. Our new Winter Soldier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Maria's ghost. Why not. 


	7. Sorrow

\-----Two months later------  
,,Still nothing?" Pepper had a video conversation with Rhodey. He shook his head. ,,No." Pepper sighed. ,,Even Ross coudln't find anything." Rhodey's head hung low. ,,Pepper.... do you think?"

,,No!" Rhodey slowly looked up. ,,Of course not. They woudln't kidnapp him." Said Pepper. Rhodey sighet. ,,I guess you're right. I need to see Vision. I call you if we find something." Said Rhodey and ended the conversation. 

He wheeled into the main room and saw Vision looking out of the large window. Since Tony ended up in the Hospital he wasn't much speaking to anyone.... and when Tony got kidnapped.... he closed into himself.

,,Vision?" Rhodey tryed but got no answer. He wheeled closer. ,,Viz?" Rhodey tryed the other way. ,,Jarvis?" Then he got a reaction but not a happy one. Vision's lower lip wobled and he turned towards Rhodey with watery eyes. ,,Where is he?" Rhodey shook his head. ,,We don't know."

Vision took a few steps and then he collapsed on his knees. Rhody wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer. ,,We will find him. We will."

\--------  
,,La dracu!" Camila cursed and slammed her hand into the desk. Athena looked from her holographic screen at Camila. ,,Still nothing?" ,,Nu." Camila rubbed her forehead. ,,I don't know what to do anymore." ,,Let me try something." Athena hacked HYDRA's database and started searching.

,,Did you send the message to Cho, prieten?" Asked Camila. ,,Da." Answered Athena.

\--------  
,,It's really nice that Captain America left the shield in our base with another Assets." A woman with tied up long black hairs, dark skin and a HYDRA uniform walked to her parter that was painting the shield with different colors. 

,,Yeah. Thanks to that we were able to retrieve it." He smirked and looked over his shoulder behind him to look at their new Asset. 

He was sitting on a spare matress that was on the ground. His arms rested on his knees and he was staring blankly into the ground.

,,He looks like he's thinking about something." He said and returned to painting the shield. ,,He always looks like that, Sebastian." She leaned down closer to him. ,,He is broken. His mind was alredy broken. It was easier to brainwash him because there wasn't much resistance." ,,I know, Leah. That's the reason why they chose him. He didn't show any resistance.... not like the last Asset." Sebastian whispered back.

Leah straightened and yelped when she came face-to-face with the Asset. ,,Sit back down!" She ordered and The Asset ran his gloved hands trough his black hars and brought them to the side. It surely grew over the two months. ,,I'm your Handler! Sit back down!" Leah shouted again.

He measured her with his brown eyes but eventually he turned around and sits on the matress. Leah breathed out and turned back to Sebastian but she was keeping an eye on The Asset. His skin went a little pale since they brainwashed him. He was slimer but more muscular and his cheeks were also more slimer. You could say that his cheeks were sagged. He was wearing the usuall Asset uniform.

,,Done." Said Sebastian and stood up and took the shield. He walked to The Asset and showed him the shield. ,,What do you think?" The Asset tilted his head. It was black and gold with a red star. He took it and put it on his back.

Sebastian smiled and looked at Leah. ,,He likes it." Leah puffed out air. ,,Yeah. Come on. You have job to do." The Asset got up and followed her and Sebastian was behind him just in case.

\----------  
,,Come on Pete." May took Peter by the hand and led him to a seat in a restaurant. Peter was much better now. 

,,Why are we in the restaurant, aunt May?" Asked Peter. ,,I just wanted us to enjoy some time together." Answered May and they sat down. They got their menus and opened them. ,,You know...." Peter looked at his aunt. ,,I'm glad that you are smiling again." She finished and he smiled at her.

\---------  
Pepper was pacing around the room out of nervousness. She was bitting her lip and fondling with her shirt.

A sudden bang caught her attention and she turned towards the door and she gasped when she saw the whole Thunderbolts stumbling in and all of them were wounded. They fell to the ground and Pepper rushed to them.

,,I'm sorry...." Ross managed to say. ,,We were trying to stop him.... but he's too strong...." Elektra coughed out. ,,Spiderman is in danger.... Peter is in danger......" Agent Venom said in a raspy tone. Pepper has a shocked expression before she ran somewhere.

\----Restaurant-------  
The buttler brought them their mreals and Peter with May took fork and knife. ,,Mmmm. This look delicious." Said May. ,,Indeed." Confirmed Peter and took a bite.

\-----Outside-----  
The Asset was jumping from roof to roof towards his target with an arsenal of weapons. He wore a mask with goggles so no one would recognize him.

He setled on a roof not far away from the restaurant. He took out his sniper rifle and pointed it into the restaurant. He was lucky because Peter with May were sitting by the window.

,,Just one shot." He whispered and fired. The bullet flew... trought the air.... trough the window.... and into a shield. ,,What?" Winter Soldier looked at the person who blocked it. He has a heavy armor with a green cloak. The bullet was on the ground destroyed and Doom turned towards May and Peter. ,,Run."

That's all he needed to say before the whole restaurant took running. ,,Come on, Peter!" May grabbed his hand and start running with him out of the restaurant. 

Doom shattered the glass and stepped out. Winter Soldier jumped down from the roof on the ground and he put away his sniper rifle. They eyed each other for a while until Winter Soldier pulled out his big hunter knife.

Winter Soldier charged at Doom and they engaged in combat. Doom was blocking every swing but just barely. Winter Soldier was fast and swift. He went for his uncovered eyes and Doom catched it in a last second.

And then someone tackled Winter Soldier to the side. It was a woman with black hairs and two black mouth piercings. ,,Tony! Stop!" She shouted and got into a deffensive stance. ,,Tony? Is this Anthony Stark?" Doom thought for himself.

,,Strange how the history repeats." Tony took the shield from his back into his hand. ,,This is not the first time we are fighting like this." Both of them start walking in a circle. ,,I never forget that day." Said Camila. Tony chuckled. ,,Me on the side of HYDRA and you on the other side. History surely repeats." He charged at her with a cry and so did she. 

An arm blades sprung out of nowhere on Camila's arms and one of the conected with a shield. Doom wanted to shoot a lazer but Camila stopped him. ,,This is my fight!" Thanks to that Tony throwed his hunting knife at Doom and it went trough his shoulder. It sever few important wires and the armor malfunctioned. It was sendind electric pulses into his body and he fell on his knees with a howl.

,,Victor!" Camila got distracted by that and Tony grabbed her by the piercings and dragged her forward. She yelped with pain and fell on the ground. He kicked her into the stomach and she rolled on her back. He sits on her and rised his shield and brought it down on her face. Again and again and again. He even delivered few punches but he lost interrest and was delivering punches into her chest.

Camila was trying to block his punches but it was no use. She didn't know which hand he will use next. She coughed out blood and he returned back to her face. He was slamming his shield on her face with bigger strenght.... like he was beating his anger and sorrow on her.

He rished his shield above his head and Camila covered her face. ,,Hold on a sec...." Realization came too late as he slammed his shield into her chest and she opened her mouth in silent scream as blood gushed out. ,,He slammed his shield..... on the same place where his arc reactor is. Camila coughed and was looking at Tony.

A blast flew too close to Tony's face and he jumped away and off Camila. She coughed again and rolled on her side. A silver female flying armor kicked Tony in the face and he stumbled back. ,,Is that..... No.... That is not Rhodey....." Camila managed to sit and Doom pulled out the knife.

He walked to Camila and looked her over. She looked terrible. Thin and long wounds were in her face from the shield and they were deep and her mouth was also bloody from the piercing pulling. In her chest there was the longest wounded line and it looked like it was the deepest. ,,It's okay. My ribcage isn't broken." She sounded angry. ,,Are you angry at him?" Asked Doom. Camila shook her head. ,,I am not angry. I am pissed. Not at him but at somebody else." 

Iron Woman was delivering punches into Tony's face and when she managed to kick him, she kicked off the mask and goggles. ,,Tony?" Iron Woman took a few steps back. ,,Who the Hell is Tony?" He rised his gun at her but a lazer threw him back.

Iron Woman looked back and Doom has rised hand. He walked to her with his hand still rised. ,,Thanks." ,,You are welcome." Tony got on his feet with a style and he looked at both of them. But instead of attacking them he got an order trough a comm. in german and he grabbed a motorcycle and sped away.

The helmet retreated and it revealed Pepper. She turned back. ,,Camila!" She runned to her and helped her on her feet. ,,We will get you to Hospital." Said Pepper. Camila shook her head. ,,No. Into the Stark Tower. There is a medical room too. Also I have a meeting there." Pepper nodded and looked at Doom. ,,Let him go with us." Said Camila. ,,Why?" Asked Pepper. ,,We have a deal." Camila looked at Doom. Pepper sighed and motioned Doom with her head to come with them.


	8. Memories so newfound yet so gone

A car pulled to a stop next to a Stark Tower and Sharon stepped out of the car. She ran into the Tower and nearly bumped into Happy. ,,Where is Pepper?" She asked. ,,In a medical room. Friday?" Happy looked at the ceiling. ,,Yes, Mr. Hogan?" ,,Take..." Happy looked at her. ,,Sharon." ,,Take Miss Sharon into a medical room." Happy pointed to an elevator that just opened. ,,Thank you." Sharon rushed in and the elevator closed automaticly once she was in.

\-----Medical room-----  
,,Pieptul meu se simte cam amorțit e asta normal?" Camila said in her native language. She does that when she don't want people to understand her. 

Camila was sitting on a medical bed and rubbing her chest. Right where the wound is. Pepper walked to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. ,,You doing fine?" ,,Da." Said Camila and Pepper assumed that means ,yes'. ,,You sure?" Pepper wasn't convinced. When Tony was talking about his childhood friend he told them that she was always hidding her injuries. ,,Da." Camila nodded.

Someone knocked on the door and Pepper opened them. The was a blond young woman slightly shorter than Pepper. ,,Hello. Is Camila there?" She asked. ,,Yes-" That was everything Pepper managed to say because that woman pushed in. 

,,Sharon...." Camila said softly and when Pepper got there they were in an embrance. Pepper coughed to make her pressence known and they pulled apart. The woman outstretched her hand. ,,My name is Sharon Carter. I'm Tony's cousin." Pepper took the hand and they shook with it. ,,Wait. Tony never mentioned-" Sharon smiled. ,,Not literall cousins. Aunt Peggy was Tony's godmother. Also Peggy was taking care of Rhodey and Camila. We grew with each other." Said Sharon.

,,Oh. I see." Pepper nodded. Sharon looked at Camila and bit her bottom lip. ,,I'm fine." Camila smiled a little. ,,Can I have a word with you? Better alone?" Asked Sharon. ,,Sure." They walked out of the medical room and they closed the doors behind them.

Sharon looked at Pepper. ,,When Tony was little.... he didn't want to be in his parent's house...... We didn't know why..... Until Camila found out. Howard was alcoholic...... Indtantly yelling at Tony..... He was angry at him...... Because he wasn't like Captain America..... He isn't smart like Captain America..... He isn't smart like Captain America....." Sharon shook her head. ,,No... He isn't like Captain America.... He is smarter.... He is stronger.... Than him...."

Sharon chuckled and shook her head. ,,Sorry about that...." Pepper placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. ,,That's fine. I guess a heavy weight wad lifted off your chest." Sharon nodded. ,,Yeah. Can I see Rhodey?" Pepper nodded. ,,Follow me."

\-----Medical room-----  
Camila was staring on the ground. The wounds were stinging her but not from pain. From remembrance. She remembered things no one remembered. She didn't remembered them at first.... but now she slowly does.

\-------  
A black haired boy was building his first small robot on the ground. A masked man with metal arm walked into the room and knelt down. They boy looked at him and smiled. The man rubbed his head and the boy returned to his work. 

,,Look! I made it!" They boy showed the robot and the man took it. ,,It is really nice, Anthony." The man rubbed Anthony's head again and he giggled. ,,Thank you, uncle Bucky."

\--------  
,,What the Hell?" Camila shook her head. ,,You alright, My Empress?" Athena formed beside Camila. ,,Yeah." Camila looked at Athena who stepped back and folded her hand in front of her.

,,Athena, reda video din Siberia." Athena nodded. ,,Cum doriți." Athena rised her hands with her palms up and a holographic screen popped up. It showed up the moment where Rogers was beating up Tony. ,,Stop." Athena paused the video. ,,Reda video de lupta cu Tony." Ordered Camila and Athena nodded. She showed the second video and it showed from the very beggining where Tony is beating Camila. ,,Stop. Comparaţie." Athena compared these two videos and Camila's eyes widened and she gasped. ,,Dumnezeule."

Camila put her hand under the screen and it changed into a flash disk. She slowly stood up and Anthena supported her. ,,You should be resting, My Empress." Camila shook her head. ,,No time for that. I need to find Tony." As she was walking out the flash disk fell out of her hand.

\----Hydra base------  
Two doctors were checking Tony over and they were very cautious with him. He was staring into a wall with a blank look.

A sudden flash of memories make him blink and clench his fists. The doctors stopped for a while but they returned to do their work. 

\--------  
First person point of view. He was on a playgroung laughing and playing with a blond girl, black haired girl and a dark skined boy. All of them were playing on a sand ground and a woman with dark brown hairs approached them and gave them a snack with a motherly smile.

\--------  
Another first person point of view. This memory wasn't pleasant. A man with a shield was sitting on and was smashing it on him..... and again.... and again.... and again..... Then the memory changed into an elderly man in a suit that was rising his hand and brought it down on him..... Then there was an old man with an evil smile and was holding something.... that was glowing blue....

\--------  
Tony kicked one of the doctors and he flew away. The other doctors stepped away and every soldier pointed their guns at him. Leah stepped forward and in front of Tony. She slapped him across the cheek. ,,What the Hell?"

Tony looked at her. ,,The woman that I engaged..... who was she?" Leah frowned. ,,I know her...." ,,Say that again." Leah hissed. ,,I know her..." Leah slapped him again. ,,Do it! NOW!" She shouted and snapped her fingers.

Two doctors pushed Tony down and put a plastic thing into his mouth. Sebastian and Leah were watching as doctors were pressing buttons and how The Asset's back arched as an automatic straps tied him up. A charging and cracking of electricity and it closed around The Asset's head and he screamed.

Sebastian and Leah turned back and start walking away. They looked over their shoulder but immediately regreted their decission. If they had a chance they would free him and tell him to run. To run as fast as he can as far as he can and never look back. But they can't. They are being watched.

\----Stark Tower-----  
Victor was living room looking at the city. His shoulder wasn't strapped anymore. ,,I hope you know why did I sneaked you in." Victor turned around to face the shadows. After a few seconds Bucky stepped out. ,,I belive I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camila speaks romanian.
> 
> Question: Mortal Kombat fans which team do you support? Team Cage or Team Blade?


	9. The Asset

Leah and Sebastian were walking down the corridor away from the screaming Asset. They were walking towards the control room. When they reached it Leah was the first who walked in and Sebastian closed the doors behind them.

Luck was on their side because no one was in there. Leah sits on a closest chair and buried her face into her hand. "You okay?" Asked Sebastian. "Do I look like I'm fine?" Barked Leah. "Sorry I asked." Sebastian rolled his eyes. He was used to Leah's moods.

"Where's the file about The Asset?" Mumbled Leah. "Over there..... Why? You read that alredy." Sebastian pointed towards a drawer and Leah walked to it and opened it. Sebastian noticed how her fingers were kinda shaky when she was pulling out the file.

She sat back down and opened it. "Anthony Edward Stark...." Leah mumbled and looked at the photo of Tony Stark. "He look good." Leah showed the photo to Sebastian. "Yeah. He does. Because the photo was taken before Obadiah's betryal, Whiplash's robotics attacks, Killian's extremis and The Avengers." Said Sebastian and crossed his arms.

Leah looked at it again and sighed. "PTSD, anxiety, panics attack and many more..... God, what did he do to deserve this?" Leah shook her head. "Nothing. That's the biggest problem." Sebastian walked to Leah and pulled out a paper from the file. "He offered a shelter for The Avengers, his technology, his knowledge and what did he get in return? More beating." 

Leah slumped into the chair and Sebastian sit on the ground. "No matter how many times I read it it always gets me." Said Leah. "I feel you." Said Sebastian. "Then Ultron came..... Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner and Wanda Maximoff were responsible for creating Ultron. And who gets the blame? Only Stark." Said Leah and clenched her fists. ,,I hate them so much."

Both of them looked at each other because they heard footsteps coming towards the control room. Leah put the file back but a photo fell on the ground unnoticed. "Your Asset is here." A high commanding officer stepped in with The Asset behind him. Leah looked him over and was fighting the urge to make any face. With each brainwashing he looked worse.

"New mission is waiting for you. Get him ready. All the important files are in the room." The commanding officer turned around and walked away. Leah took a deep breath and Winter Soldier walked closer to them. ,,Lets go." Said Leah and walked around him followed by Sebastian. Winter Soldier looked down and picked up the photo. He tilted his head a little. On the photo there was a man with glasses and in a laboratory cloak and he has an arm around other man's shoulders who had a black hairs and something blue was glowing on his chest. Winter Soldier moved his hand to his chest and placed it there.

"Are you coming or not?" Winter Soldier turned around and hid the photo behind his back. There was Sebastian looking at him questioningly. Winter Soldier tucked the photo into his pocket at the back of his trousers and followed Sebastian.

\----Stark Tower----  
"This is where she was. When I came back she was gone." Pepper let Natasha into the medical room. "Any kinds of weird behaviors?" Asked Natasha and looked around the room. "If you mean she woudln't speak English then no."

Natasha nodded. "Can you please leave me alone here? I want to do some searching." Pepper nodded. "Fine. But anything you find you'll bring it to me. Understood?" "Yes ma'am." Natasha nodded and Pepper walked away and closed the door behind her.

Pepper wasn't being nice to some people lately but Natasha wasn't suprised. After everything what happened she wasn't. And she found out that Steve and Tony were dating..... Secretly but still dating.....

Natasha shook her head and started searching around the room. "There must be something.... Hello." Natasha picked up a flash disk. She walked to a computer that was in the medical room and turned it on. She pluged the disk in and some files popped up.

"Mission 16 Decemper 1991..... Nothing new..... Conflict in Siberia......" Natasha clicked on it and a video loaded. 

"Tony....Tony...." Steve grabbed Tony by his upper arm when Tony wanted to go after Barnes. "Did you knew?" Tony asked and looked at Rogers. "I didn't knew it was him." Rogers answered. "Don't fuck with me Rogers. Did you knew?" Natasha noticed that Tony was on the edge of bursting into tears. There was a short silence after that and the camera focused on Steve's face and at the same time on Bucky's. Their faces were compared. Steve wasn't looking guilty. Not at all. But Barnes was literally being shredd into many pieces by guilt. "Yes." Rogers answered without any guilt in his voice and Barnes bit his lower lip.

Tony took a step sideways and the look of betryal and hurt was clear on his face. He looked down processing the information and then he hit Rogers and the video ended there. Natasha took a deep breath because a memory slipped into her mind.  
\----------

"We need to tell him." Said Natasha to Steve as she was looking at the file with Winter Soldier and death of Howard and Maria Stark. "I'll tell him." Said Steve and Natasha looked at him. "You do?" Steve nodded. "Yes. We are.... friends.... after all." The word 'friends' was forced but Natasha wasn't paying attention to it. "Go easy on him. It'll hit him hard." Said Natasha and Steve smiled on her. "Don't worry. I will. I'm always going easy on him."  
\---------

Natasha shook her head and closed the video. There was another file. "Siberia and Winter Soldier comparison." Natasha clicked on it and compared video popped up. It showed Rogers beating up Tony and new Winter Soldier beating up Camila. All their motions and movements were the same.

Natasha closed the video and took out the disk. "Oh my God....." Natasha released a breath she didn't realised she was holding. She got up and walked out of the medical room and hid the flash disk. "Romanoff did you found something?" Asked Pepper. "No." Said Natasha and quickened the pace of her walking.

\---------  
Winter Soldier was moving swiftly and silently on the roofs towards his target. He was carrying his sniper rifle on his back, a small gun and a hunting knife on his belt.

He stopped on the last roof and knelt down on one knee. He could perfectly see his target trough a big window on a party with some woman. He was sipping a wine and was chatting and laughing with some people.

Winter Soldier took his sniper rifle from his back and aimed at the arget. He fired one silent shot and blood splattered on the woman when it poured out of the man's head.

Winter Soldier hid for a moment and put the sniper rifle on his back. And then he made a run for it.

Bucky and Victor peeked from around the corner and were looking at the Winter Soldier. Bucky looked at Victor who was in his armor. "Follow him." He ordered and they ran after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song I got inspired by:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_8y0m_4O4U4
> 
> Also if you want some spoilers go to my tumblr: emyly001 (first two posts)


	10. Chapter 10

This story was complete clusterfuck so I just decided to end it.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be an AU. Write what you think into comments and kudos are welcome. :)


End file.
